Vesperian Alliance Military
Vesperian's military has been around since The Cradle's reconstruction. Armed personnel were needed to protect its citizens from the harsh fauna that Polaris pits these humans against. As technology started to become better once again, so did these troopers' gear. Infantry Unit Types Trooper Troopers are the workhorse of the Alliance's Military force. These soldiers are tough and resilient to anything that are thrown against them. With the new armour customisation system, each soldiers ability varies creating different chemistry between squads, companies and even battalions. This diversity also creates an ability for these soldiers to adapt into any situation with the help of their team mates or just on their own. Operator As time went on, tougher and deadlier enemies were put up against the Alliance's might. At the same time, there has been a growing number of great, experienced soldiers coming out from the Kolos Emergency of 2705. A proposal for a new branch within the military was approved by the High Council. Thus, shock troopers were created as specialized assets in the battlefield. The Operator branch is a special operations organisation of the Vesperian Alliance Military that specializes in shock infantry and special warfare tactics. Ship Classifications As the Alliance grew again over the past century of rebuilding, demands also rose up for better protection wherever the Alliance stretches its reach. VTOL aircrafts were far too inconvenient as a solution to low orbit smuggling operations ran by pirates. The first warship design was introduced by Sir Alex McCormack. The warship offered better usage overall than other aircrafts at its time. This warship would soon be designated as a Corvette later on. Now, most, if not all, Alliance ships follow the same warship design; semi-rigid hull paired with Titanium alloys and ceramic nanocomposites. These ships are able to soak in a significant amount of damage, 'tanking' against opponents which makes up for the lack of weaponry available. Aircraft/Spacecraft types VDG-05 The D/G-05, most commonly known as the 'Valkyrie', is a multi-role VTOL Dropship/Gunship that's capable of both space and atmospheric operations. It's been in service since before the reconstruction of The Cradle and has continued its service ever since; as the primary tactical support aircraft for the Alliance. The multi-role ability comes from the variations that the aircraft can have. Valkyries can carry a selection of armaments that can be attached to different hardpoints of the aircraft. Or, less armaments can be added in exchange for more troop space or extra equipment such as a scrambler and a scanner cloak for variants such as the VDG-05c (a stealth variant). Even with the early release/development phase of the new tactical support craft (the Norn), there's still non-stop use of the aircraft itself. The over usage of the aircraft has caused it to become known as a beacon of Alliance presence. XVDG-01 The 'Norn' is an Experimental VTOL Dropship/Gunship originally designed as a replacement for the Valkyrie. However, the plan has been scrapped ever since. The Military changed it to a priority transport/support/infiltration role whilst some special units use it as their primary transport craft. The new aircraft is smaller in size than the Valkyrie, but faster and more nimble in exchange. It has a different weapon configuration to the Valkyrie but share the same hardpoint system meaning that the weapons designed for the Norn are compatible with the Valkyrie. It shares the same cockpit design of the Sigurd and the Einherjar. (It is an immensely powerful craft, summoned from the underworld using foul rituals to the dark gods. Its fuel source is orphan tears and puppy blood, salted and mixed with the reddened sweat of thousands of laboring and whipped slaves that work to build these mighty machines. Their main thrusters are a new creation, which harvest the power of photon streams to create thrust, inducing a 'rainbow' effect from the exhaust. Their hulls are made of Bullshitium, a super strong alloy that can only be defeated by Adminium tipped armor piercing rounds, which are propelled by a special chemical propellant dubbed Butthurtite, both of which are used by the Norn. It has special nanoforges to produce unlimited ammo, and its missile load is actually a collection of Bags of Holding, each bag holding a legion of 25 foot tall cybernetic supersoldiers that can shoot lightning from their eyes and spew fire from their arse. These soldiers are clad in Bullshitium plate and the bloodied corpses of tortured orphan puppy-human hybrids. Their onboard SuperDuperStuff reactor puts out an emission of 9001 Biggawatts, and powers a nose mounted chaingun that fires at over -inf- rounds per minute, each of which detonate with over 11 bajizillion biggatons of force, so powerful that three generations in either direction of the victim will be rendered impotent from the sheer ball-bursting power of these weapons. In addition, the bullets have their own guns, which fire nuclear rays that initiate macro-scale fusion on impact.) MRF-12 = MRF-10